leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Malzahar
Malzahar erhält Leerenverschiebung, wenn er in den letzten Sekunden weder Schaden erhalten hat, noch von Massenkontrolle betroffen war. Schaden von interagiert nicht mit Leerenverschiebung. |leveling = |description2 = Solange Leerenverschiebung aktiv ist, ist Malzahar immun gegen Massenkontrolle und er erhält 90 % reduzierten Schaden, was nach Sekunden verschwindet, sobald Schaden erlitten oder ein Massenkontrolleffekt blockiert wurde. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| |true}}, der Schild wird aber dennoch verbraucht. * Schaden von interagiert mit Leerenverschiebung. |video = Malzahar-P }} }} |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 6 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Nach einer Animationszeit von Sekunde öffnet Malzahar zwei Portale, welche sich je 200 Einheiten vom ausgewählten Zielort entfernt befinden. Nach Sekunden erleiden alle Gegner zwischen den Portalen |magisch}} und werden . |leveling = }} Sekunden}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| um den Wirkbereich herum. |video = Malzahar-P }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 8 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Malzahar generiert eine Aufladung von Leerenschwarm, bis zu einem Maximum von 2 gleichzeitig, wenn er eine seiner anderen Fähigkeiten einsetzt. |leveling = |description2 = Malzahar verbraucht alle Steigerungen von Leerenschwarm und beschwört dann nach Sekunden einen Begleiter der Leere am gewählten Zielort. Danach werden am Zielort weitere Begleiter für jede Steigerung beschworen. |leveling2 = Sekunden}} |description3 = Begleiter der Leere verursachen |magisch}} mit ihren Angriffen; nur 50 % Schaden gegen epische und 300 % gegen , die von betroffen sind. |leveling3 = (+ ) }} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| eingesetzt wird, die Sicht aber während der Aktivierung verloren geht, gehen nicht auf Abklingzeit und keine von dessen Effekten wird angewendet, allerdings wird eine Steigerung von Leerenschwarm gewährt. |video = Malzahar-W }} }} |width = |speed = |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Malzahar infiziert den Verstand des gewählten Ziels mit grausamen Visionen, die über 4 Sekunden jede halbe Sekunde |magisch}} anrichten. Wird einem betroffenen Ziel mit oder Schaden zugefügt, so wird die verbleibende Dauer von Üble Visionen erneuert. |leveling = |Schaden pro Halbsekunde| }} |description2 = Stirbt ein von Üble Visionen betroffenes Ziel, so übertragen sich die Üblen Vision auf die nächste gegnerische Einheit, die Dauer wird zurückgesetzt und Malzahar erhält |mana}} zurück. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| greifen automatisch das nächste Ziel an, welches unter Üble Visionen leidet und priorisieren dabei Champions, solange kein Ziel von wird (da ein solches Ziel die höchste Priorität hat). * Üble Visionen können nicht entfernt werden. |video = Malzahar-E }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Malzahar kanalisiert für Sekunden und und das Ziel für diese Dauer. Außerdem erleidet das Ziel alle Sekunden |magisch}}. |leveling = |Schaden pro Tick| }} |description2 = Bei Aktivierung wird auf dem Boden unter dem Ziel für 5 Sekunden eine Zone negativer Energie (Leerenfeld) geöffnet, welche an allen Gegnern darin alle Sekunden |magisch}} anrichtet. |leveling2 = % % pro 100 Fähigkeitsstärke)|ap}} des maximalen Lebens des Ziels|hp}}|Schaden pro Tick| % % pro 100 Fähigkeitsstärke)|ap}} des maximalen Lebens des Ziels|hp}}}} |description3 = |leveling3 = ''Malzahar kann die Kanalisierung nach frühstens vorzeitig beenden, indem er irgendeine Aktion ausführt.'' |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| , , und Gegenstände, die Malzahar bewegen, aus). * Für Effekte wie zählen Leerengriff und Leerenfeld als zwei verschiedene Fähigkeiten. |video = Malzahar-R }} }} Begleiter |magisch}} |damagetype = magical |as = |as}} |hp = |hp}} |hpregen = |armor = |armor}} |magicresist = |mr}} |range = 100 |ms = |damagemodifier = * Türme und normale Angriffe von Champions töten einen Begleiter der Leere unabhängig von dessen Leben. |aoeresist = |dotresist = |ccresist = |control = Champion-Beeinflusste KI |target = , zählt nicht zur Tötungswertung |onhit = Angriffe können ausgewichen oder blockiert werden. |spelleffects = Wendet Effekte für und |magisch}} an. |protection = * verhindert, dass Begleiter der Leere angreifen. * sorgt dafür, dass Begleiter der Leere ihre Angriffe verfehlen. |attackpriority = # Ziel von # Gegner, die von betroffen sind ( werden über priorisiert) # Nächstes Ziel |abilities = ;Leerenschwarm left|64px * Begleiter der Leere verursachen (+ ) |magisch}}. * Begleiter der Leere verursachen 50 % Schaden an epischen . * Begleiter der Leere verursachen 300 % Schaden an , die von betroffen sind. |spawntime = |respawntime = |location = }} Kartenspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Erlittener Schaden wird um 8 % erhöht. * Verursachter Schaden wird um 8 % verringert. Spielmodusspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Verursachter Schaden wird um 8 % verringert. cs:Malzahar en:Malzahar es:Malzahar fr:Malzahar pl:Malzahar pt-br:Malzahar ru:Malzahar zh:玛尔扎哈 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Malzahar ist ein fanatischer Seher, der sich der Vereinigung allen Lebens verschrieben hat. Er glaubt daran, die wiedererstarkte Leere sei der Pfad zu Runeterras Erlösung. In den Wüstenebenen von Shurima folgte er den Stimmen, die in seinem Verstand flüsterten, den ganzen Weg bis zum alten Icathia. Inmitten der Ruinen des Landes starrte er in das dunkle Herz des Ursprungs der Leere, die ihm neue Kräfte und eine neue Aufgabe gab. Malzahar sieht sich jetzt als Führer, der andere zu seiner Vision bekehrt … oder die Geschöpfe der Leere, die dort unten lauern, freilässt. Der Prophet der Leere Unter der Grelle der shurimanischen Sonne gab es schon immer diejenigen, die mit der Kraft der Vorsehung gesegnet waren. Malzahar war der einzige Sohn von alternden Schmuckhändlern und erkannte seine Gabe erst, als seine Eltern einer verzehrenden Krankheit erlagen. Der traumatisierte Junge musste schließlich allein auf den Straßen von Amakra überleben. Er sagte in der Gosse für eine Münze oder ein bisschen Brot die Zukunft voraus. Je öfter sich seine Prophezeiungen als wahr herausstellten, desto mehr wuchs auch sein Ansehen. Er nutzte sein zweites Gesicht, um vorherzusagen, wen ein neugieriger Kameltreiber heiraten würde oder wo bei Glücksspielen auf dem Basar die Wurfdolche landen würden. Bald schon kam seine Kundschaft nicht mehr in staubigen Sandalen, sondern mit edelsteinbehangenen Pantoffeln. Sein eigenes Schicksal konnte Malzahar jedoch nie voraussehen. Seine Zukunft blieb ihm verborgen. Sein Erfolg desillusionierte ihn zunehmend und er sah die gewöhnlichen Ungleichheiten von Wohlstand. Wer mit seinem Leben nicht zufrieden war, stellte sich in gewaltsamen Trotzreaktionen gegen seine Mitmenschen. Für ihn war es offensichtlich, dass die Menschen in einem nie endenden Kreis voller Schmerz gefangen waren, für den sie oft selbst verantwortlich waren, und keine hoffnungsvolle Prophezeiung schien diesen Kreislauf durchbrechen zu können. Malzahar selbst spürte bald nur noch ein Gefühl der Leere, woraufhin er schließlich seine sterblichen Besitztümer aufgab und Amakra den Rücken kehrte. Jahrelang streifte er auf den pfadlosen Ebenen der Kleinen Sai umher, bis zu den Ruinen des alten Shurima. Dadurch hatte er sich von den anderen distanziert und war schließlich mit seinen Gedanken allein. Er sah nicht nur voraus, wie kaltschnäuzig die Leute sein konnten, sondern auch, wie korrupt die Welt noch werden würde. Fiebrige Visionen plagten ihn am Tage und fremdartige Stimmen flüsterten ihm Geschichten über Krieg, Zwietracht und endloses Leid ins Ohr. Er wanderte weit, bis der Sand zu Salz wurde. Er konnte nicht wissen, dass er Icathia erreicht hatte, eine verlorene Stadt, die durch die Kriege eines längst vergangenen Zeitalters verwüstet worden war. Dort starrte Malzahar in die Tiefe eines zerklüfteten Abgrunds und öffnete seinen unruhigen Verstand, der verzweifelt begreifen wollte. Und die Leere antwortete. Das wäre das Ende jeder anderen Geschichte gewesen, doch Malzahar überdauerte. Was dort unten in der Dunkelheit verborgen lag, streifte die Seele des gebrochenen Sehers nur kurz, doch die seltsamen und fremden Energien durchdrangen seinen Verstand vollständig. Die einsame Gestalt, die Icathia schließlich wieder verließ, war weit mehr als nur ein Mann. Malzahar hatte im Abgrund das Ende allen Leids gesehen, das ihm in seinem sterblichen Leben untergekommen war. Seine eigene Zukunft, die er all diese Zeit verborgen geglaubt hatte, war in Wahrheit eine Vision seiner wahren Bestimmung: die Welt ihrem Untergang immer näher zu bringen. Er musste zu den Menschen zurückkehren und den Gläubigen wie den Ketzern die frohe Botschaft des heiligen Nichts überbringen, das sie freudig willkommen heißen würde. Er würde die Erlösung der Welt verkünden. Unter den Nomaden tief in der Wüste fand er seine ersten Anhänger. Vor ihren erstaunten Augen nutzte er seine neuen Leerenkräfte dazu, die Erde aufzureißen und quietschende, albtraumhafte Kreaturen zu beschwören, die jeden wegtrugen, der sich ihm widersetzte. Innerhalb weniger Monate machten eigenartige Gerüchte bei den Händlerkarawanen die Runde; Gerüchte über Frauen und Männer, die sich bereitwillig unsichtbaren Mächten opferten, sowie über mächtige Erdbeben, die meilenlange Bruchlinien im Felsboden von Shurima auftaten. In den Jahren danach erzählte man sich die Legende von Malzahar sogar in den nördlichen Häfen. Je größer die Anhängerschar des „Propheten“ wurde, desto mehr Siedler in der Nähe wurden von üblen Visionen heimgesucht, die sich in ihr Herz bohrten. Aus Angst wuchs schließlich Aberglaube – selbst die kühnsten Dorfbewohner der weiten Ebenen bieten nun Opfergaben dar, um die Geschöpfe der Leere aus der Tiefe zu besänftigen. Sie ahnen jedoch nicht, dass sie Malzahar so nur dabei unterstützen, das nahende Ende herbeizuführen. Alte Geschichte 2.= Viele sind unter dem unbarmherzigen Blick der Sonne Shurimas verrückt geworden, doch Malzahar gab seinen Verstand in der kühlenden Umarmung der Nacht preis. Malzahar wurde als Seher geboren, das Geschenk der Prophetie ward ihm in die Wiege gelegt. Sein Talent, wenn auch noch ungeschliffen, versprach einer der größten Segen für Runeterra zu werden, doch ihm war ein anderer Pfad bestimmt. Seine Sensibilität gegenüber den ungestümen Gezeiten des Schicksals erlaubte es anderen, nicht willkommenen Dingen, an seinem Unterbewusstsein zu zerren. In seinen Träumen, in denen der Schleier, der die Welten trennt, am dünnsten ist, lockte ihn etwas Unheilvolles. Eine Zeitlang konnte Malzahar dem Drängen widerstehen, doch mit jeder Nacht, die verging, wurde die Stimme lauter, oder ging vielleicht tiefer, bis er dem Ruf nicht länger standhalten konnte. Er wagte sich ohne Vorräte in die Wüste, angezogen durch die Verlockung eines trügerischen Zaubers. Sein Ziel: eine verlorene Zivilisation im Osten, in uralten Texten als Icathia bekannt. Nur wenige glaubten, dass solch ein Ort jemals existiert hatte und jene, die daran glaubten, waren sich sicher, dass der Sand längst alles begraben hatte, was davon übrig geblieben sein mochte. Als Malzahars aufgerissene Füße ihm letztendlich den Dienst versagten, fand er sich vor dem Sockel eines grotesk zerbröckelten Obelisken kniend wieder. Dahinter zeichneten sich die fremdartig wirkenden Umrisse einer zerstörten Stadt und die riesigen Götzenbilder dunkler und schrecklicher Gottheiten ab. Seine Augen, die sahen, was andere nicht sehen konnten, nicht sehen sollten, füllten sich mit der Essenz der Leere. Seine einst so unsteten Visionen der Zukunft wurden durch das unabänderliche Versprechen ersetzt, Valoran werde dereinst von den Kreaturen der Leere heimgesucht. Als er einsam und doch nicht allein zwischen den unendlichen Dünen stand und mit der Macht der Leere selbst erfüllt wurde, machte sich Malzahar auf nach Norden, um sich seinem Schicksal zu stellen. }} |-|1.= Viele sind unter dem unbarmherzigen Blick der Sonne Shurimas verrückt geworden, doch Malzahar gab seinen Verstand in der kühlenden Umarmung der Nacht preis. Malzahar wurde als Seher geboren, das Geschenk der Prophetie ward ihm in die Wiege gelegt. Sein Talent, wenn auch noch ungeschliffen, versprach einer der größten Segen für Runeterra zu werden, doch ihm war ein anderer Pfad bestimmt. Seine Sensibilität gegenüber den ungestümen Gezeiten des Schicksals erlaubte es anderen, nicht willkommenen Dingen, an seinem Unterbewusstsein zu zerren. In seinen Träumen, in denen der Schleier, der die Welten trennt, am dünnsten ist, lockte ihn etwas Unheilvolles. Eine Zeitlang konnte Malzahar dem fortwährenden Drängen widerstehen, doch mit jeder Nacht, die verging, wurde die Stimme lauter, oder ging vielleicht tiefer, bis er dem Ruf nicht länger standhalten konnte. Er wagte sich ohne Vorräte in die Wüste, angezogen durch die Verlockung eines trügerischen Zaubers. Sein Ziel: eine verlorene Zivilisation im Osten, in uralten Texten als Icathia bekannt. Nur wenige glaubten, dass solch ein Ort jemals existiert hatte und jene, die daran glaubten, waren sich sicher, dass der Sand längst alles begraben hatte, was davon übrig geblieben sein mochte. Als Malzahars aufgerissene Füße ihm letztendlich den Dienst versagten, fand er sich vor dem Sockel eines grotesk zerbröckelten Obelisken kniend wieder. Dahinter zeichneten sich die fremdartig wirkenden Umrisse einer zerstörten Stadt und die riesigen Götzenbilder dunkler und schrecklicher Gottheiten ab. Seine Augen, die sahen, was andere nicht sehen konnten, nicht sehen sollten, füllten sich mit der Essenz der Leere. Seine einst so unsteten Visionen der Zukunft wurden durch das unabänderliche Versprechen ersetzt, Valoran werde dereinst von den Kreaturen der Leere heimgesucht. Als er einsam und doch nicht allein zwischen den unendlichen Dünen stand, bemerkte er, dass die ihm bekannte Stimme als trockenes Kratzen aus seinem eigenen Mund kam und ihm drei Worte zuraunte, deren Gewicht seine Knie erzittern ließ: Liga der Legenden. Erfüllt von der schieren Macht der Leere selbst, machte Malzahar sich in Richtung Norden auf, um sich seinem Schicksal zu stellen. }} |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Schneetag-Malzahar Screenshots.png|Schneetag-Malzahar Skins ; : * Die Szene zeigt ihn, wie er gerade einen beschwört. ; : * Er lehnt an den an. ; : * Er lehnt möglicherweise an und / oder an aus an. ; : * Er lehnt möglicherweise an Karras Vater / Mechanists aus an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Er lehnt möglicherweise an an. ; : * Seine Körperform lehnt an verschiedene Charaktere an: ** Necrozma aus . ** aus . ** aus . * Einiger seiner Fähigkeitseffekte sind durch Spiele wie die -Reihe inspiriert. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** *** Auf seinem Splash-Art kämpft er gegen ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Winterfreuden 2014 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** * Er befehligt eine Armee aus 20px|borderLeeren- . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Er lehnt an den an. Media Musik= ;Sonstige Musik |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Ein Schneemärchen der Winterfreuden Winterfreuden 2016 Skins-Trailer – League of Legends| Der beste Weihnachtshelfer Winterfreuden 2017 Skins-Trailer – League of Legends| |-|Galerie= Malzahar.jpg|Malzahar Konzept 1 Malzahar Konzept.png|Malzahar Konzept 2 Malzahar Schneetag- Konzept 1.jpg|Schneetag-Malzahar Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Adam 'Ryoma' Tazi) Malzahar Schneetag- Konzept 2.jpg|Schneetag-Malzahar Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Adam 'Ryoma' Tazi) Arcade 2017 Promo.jpg|Arcade 2017 promo Malzahar Hextech- Konzept 01.jpg|Hextech-Malzahar Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) |-|Skin-Spotlights= Wesir Malzahar - Skin-Spotlight| Schattenprinz Malzahar - Skin-Spotlight| Dschinn-Malzahar - Skin-Spotlight| Gebieter Malzahar - Skin-Spotlight| Schneetag-Malzahar - Skin-Spotlight| Schlachtboss-Malzahar - Skin-Spotlight| Hextech-Malzahar - Skin-Spotlight| Alte Splash-Arts Nordamerika= Malzahar Standard Malzahar S alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Malzahar Malzahar Standard Malzahar S alt2.jpg|2. Klassischer Malzahar Malzahar Schattenprinz Malzahar S alt.jpg|1. Schattenprinz Malzahar Malzahar Wesir Malzahar S alt.jpg|1. Wesir Malzahar |-|China= Malzahar Standard Malzahar S Ch.jpg|Klassischer Malzahar Malzahar Schattenprinz Malzahar S Ch.jpg|Schattenprinz Malzahar Malzahar Wesir Malzahar S Ch.jpg|Wesir Malzahar Malzahar Dschinn-Malzahar S Ch.jpg|Dschinn-Malzahar Alte Ladebildschirmbilder Nordamerika= Malzahar Standard Malzahar L alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Malzahar Malzahar Standard Malzahar L alt2.jpg|2. Klassischer Malzahar Malzahar Schattenprinz Malzahar L alt.jpg|1. Schattenprinz Malzahar Malzahar Wesir Malzahar L alt.jpg|1. Wesir Malzahar |-|China= Malzahar Standard Malzahar L Ch.jpg|Klassischer Malzahar Malzahar Schattenprinz Malzahar L Ch.jpg|Schattenprinz Malzahar Malzahar Wesir Malzahar L Ch.jpg|Wesir Malzahar Malzahar Dschinn-Malzahar L Ch.jpg|Dschinn-Malzahar |Trivia= Trivia * Malzahar wurde von Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam entwickelt. * Malzahars Tanz ist eine Referenz auf Tanzschritte aus "Can't Touch This" von M.C. Hammer. ** Malzahar teilt sich dieses Thema mit , der eine andere Passage aus demselben Lied tanzt. * Malzahar ist einer weniger Champions, die Begleiter (Pets) beschwören können. * Malzahar war einst ein Mensch mit den Fähigkeiten eines Sehers und hing nicht mit der Leere zusammen, bis er einer unweltlichen Stimme folgte, die ihn nach Icathia führte. ** Malzahar wurde durch Visionen, die er vor der Stadt Icathia erhielt, zum Propheten der Leere. * Er ist einer von zwei Champions, die je zur verlorenen Stadt Icathia gefunden haben und sich durch die Macht der Leere veränderten. Der andere ist . * Kog'Maws und Malzahars Geschichte hängen miteinander zusammen. ** Die unweltliche Stimme, die Malzahar nach Icathia führte und sich tief in seinem Bewusstsein verankerte, ließ ihren lockenden Ruf noch weiter gehn - etwas in der Leere hörte diesen Ruf widerhallen und folgte ihm. So kam Kog'Maw nach Runeterra. * Malzahars Hintergrundgeschichte könnte an Abdul Alhazred aus H.P. Lovecrafts Necronomicon angelehnt sein, der zum Prophet von Cthulhu wurde, nachdem Visionen ihn in den Wahnsinn trieben und ihm die "Dreamlands" (Die Leere) offenbarten. * Malzahar ist der Prophet einer wachsenden Gemeinschaft eines Leerenkults. * Malzahar will, dass sich ihm anschließt. In Zhaun veranlasste Malzahar Kassadin durch einen Trick dazu, seine Tochter in die Leere zu schicken. Magie zur Saisonmitte Malzahar ist noch immer ein Magier, der selbst kaum beweglich ist und seine Feinde unbeweglich machen kann. Aber jetzt hat er mehr Kumpels aus der Leere, die ihn beschützen. Dank Leerenverschiebung, seinem neuen Passiv, kann er sich jetzt in Teamkämpfen auch etwas näher ans Geschehen heranwagen. Magie zur Saisonmitte P= ;Leerenverschiebung left|64px Malzahar beginnt die Leerenverschiebung, wenn er eine Zeit lang keinen Schaden genommen hat. Währenddessen nimmt Malzahar deutlich weniger Schaden und ist immun gegen Massenkontrolleffekte. Erleidet er Schaden, bleibt Leerenverschiebung noch kurze Zeit aktiv, bevor es endet. |-|Q= ;Ruf der Leere left|64px Malzahar öffnet zwei Portale in die Leere. Nach kurzer Zeit fliegen Geschosse aus diesen Portalen, die verursachen und Gegner lassen. |-|W= ;Leerenschwarm left|64px Malzahar beschwört einen Begleiter der Leere, der für eine bestimmte Zeit aktiv ist. Wenn ein Begleiter zum ersten Mal einen Champion, ein großes Monster oder ein episches Monster angreift oder bei der Tötung einer Einheit assistiert, beschwört Malzahar einen neuen Begleiter der Leere mit der gleichen verbleibenden Dauer. Wenn drei oder mehr Begleiter aktiv sind, bekommen sie einen Bonus auf ihr . |-|E= ;Üble Visionen left|64px Malzahar infiziert den Verstand seines Ziels mit grausamen Visionen, wodurch jede Sekunde Schaden verursacht wird. Stirbt das Ziel, während es von Visionen betroffen ist, springen diese auf einen nahe stehenden Gegner über, um diesen heimzusuchen und Malzahar erhält . Malzahars greifen bevorzugt Ziele an, die darunter leiden. |-|R= ;Leerengriff left|64px Malzahar einen einzelnen Champion über Zeit und schafft eine um ihn herum. Alle Feinde darin (und das Ziel) erleiden pro Sekunde einen Teil ihres als . Alte Fähigkeiten Nach jeder vierten verwendeten Fähigkeit beschwört Malzahar einen Begleiter der Leere für 21 Sekunden oder bis dieser stirbt. Wenn Malzahar stirbt, bleiben die Begleiter zwar bestehen, hören aber sofort auf, anzugreifen. |description2 = Begleiter wachsen nach 7 Sekunden, wodurch sie |ad}} und |armor}} erhalten. Nach 7 weiteren Sekunden verfallen sie in einen Blutrausch und erhalten |as}}. }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 9 |customlabel = Portalweite |custominfo = 400 |description = Nach einer Verzögerung von Sekunden beschwört Malzahar zwei Portale, welche jeweils 200 Einheiten vom Zielort und 400 Einheiten zueinander entfernt sind, wodurch alle Gegner dazwischen |magisch}} erleiden und werden. |leveling = }} }} }}| um den Wirkbereich herum. }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 14 |description = Malzahar erschafft eine Zone negativer Energie am Zielort für 5 Sekunden, welche jede Sekunden jedem Gegner darin |magisch}} verursacht (gegen und auf 120 begrenzt). |leveling = % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels|hp}}|Schaden pro Sekunde| % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels|hp}}}} }}| . * Die erste Schadensinstanz ist um Sekunden verzögert. }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Malzahar infiziert den Verstand des gewählten Ziels mit grausamen Visionen, die über 4 Sekunden jede halbe Sekunde |magisch}} anrichten. |leveling = |Schaden pro Halbsekunde| }} |description2 = Stirbt ein von Üble Visionen betroffenes Ziel, so übertragen sich die Üblen Vision auf die nächste gegnerische Einheit, die Dauer wird zurückgesetzt und Malzahar erhält |mana}} zurück. |leveling2 = |mana}}}} }}| greifen automatisch das nächste von Üblen Visionen betroffene Ziel (priorisiert Champions) an, wenn kein Gegner von betroffen ist. }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Malzahar den gewählten gegnerischen Champion und er beginnt, für Sekunden zu kanalisieren. Das Ziel wird und es erleidet während der Kanalisierung jede halbe Sekunde |magisch}}. |leveling = |Schaden pro Halbsekunde| }} }}| }} |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.2 - Hotfix vom 29.01.2019: * ** Verursachter Schaden wird um 8 % verringert. }}